ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:1 - Early Morning - Vicky
Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/26/2018 Vicky wakes up as usual, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Without thinking, she starts to change into her jogging sweats. Ravenhold had a nice layout. Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 Kayla yawns loudly as she climbs out of bed while shes changing. She goes for one of her drawers yawning again Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/26/2018 Vicky finishes and then notices Kayla. Realizing she must have not been seen, she relaxes. "I thought I would be alone waking up this early. Good morning, Kayla." Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Well early bird catches the worm and all that secret to success bullshit." Kayla says, changing into a pair of sport shorts and a tank top, not being shy at all to change in full view of Vicky Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/26/2018 Vicky glances out of curiosity once, but tries to avoid looking. "Sounds like something my father would say." She stretches a bit, back to Kayla. "I was going to go out for a jog, myself." Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Me too! Might as well go together." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/26/2018 Vicky smiles. "I definitely wouldn't mind company." She pulls on her tennis shoes as Oversoul appears and ties up her hair. Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 Kayla goes barefoot, stretching a bit Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/26/2018 "Ready?" Vicky glances at Kayla's feet, mentally taking note of them. Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Yep!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/26/2018 Vicky heads out of the room and stops by the kitchen. "Do you want a water for the jog? I generally stay out for up to an hour sometimes, so i like to bring one." She offers a bottle to Kayla. Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Sure! Thanks!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/26/2018 Vicky takes a bottle of her own and they head outside. "Alright, I guess the best way to go is to circle the campus. Maybe we will see some of the other students." Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Sounds good to me! Always love seeing new faces." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/26/2018 "Maybe we can see the Hall of Heroes for a minute, too." She starts to jog. Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Sounds awesome!" Kayla grins Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/26/2018 (SKip through the jogging? Unless you had talking you wanted?) Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 (Nah we can at least skip to Hall of Heroes) Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/26/2018 Vicky watches the Hall of Heroes as they jog past it. "I'll have to take some time in there one day..." Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Know any heroes, in there or out here." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/26/2018 Vicky shakes her head. "I don't know any in there. Not personally. I know a few out here. My father is one, too." Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Your dad's a hero? That's so cool!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/26/2018 Vicky nods, a prideful smile entering her persona. "Yeah. He goes by Lasher. Do you know any?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Don't know any heroes, sadly." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/26/2018 "Don't worry, you'll know a lot when we graduate." Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "And we'll be the best of the best!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/26/2018 Vicky giggles. "Yeah. We will." Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 Kayla makes a short sound almost like a triumphant howl and pumps her paw in the air before, taking off faster again (I assumed they slowed down or stopped to talk) Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/26/2018 Vicky smiles and takes off after her. "You're pretty fast, Kayla." SHe says this with a slight laugh. Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Well wolf genes and shit are pretty good at enhancing your physical abilities." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/26/2018 "Consider me jealous." Vicky catches up after a bit. Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "I can always help you get a hot bod like mine.... it does come with some risks of course." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/26/2018 Vicky shakes her head. "I'm good. I'm happy with my body." She smiles to herself. August 27, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster08/27/2018 "That's good! You are very beautiful, wouldn't mind seeing more of you." Kayla winks August 28, 2018 Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/28/2018 Vicky blushes and pointedly looks forward. “Th-thanks... that’s nice of you to say...” August 30, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 "No problem!" Kayla answers, still running Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/30/2018 Vicky stays mostly silent then, her training not letting her know how to deal with people flirting with her. Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 Kayla slows down when the dorm comes into view Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/30/2018 "Back already. Want to get some breakfast?" Vicky offers her a small smile. Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 "I'd love some! You good at cooking? I suck." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/30/2018 Vicky chuckles a little. "I'm not bad. I can make some stuff, though nothing too fancy. Why don't we see what's in the kitchen?"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 Kayla does a few stretches before answering, "Yeah!" Category:Roleplay Category:Vicky Roleplay Category:Kayla Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay